1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an input shaft damper of a transmission, and more particularly, to a technology of reducing rattle noise of a transmission by avoiding resonance in a specific RPM region by imparting additional inertia to an input shaft of a transmission.
2. Description of Related Art
As described in the following document, resonance in a specific RPM band causing rattle noise of a transmission without using a dual mass flywheel (DMF) can be efficiently avoided by including an input shaft damper (ISD) configured to mount an inertial plate on an input shaft of a transmission.
However, in order for the ISD to obtain an appropriate effect as described above, large inertia and rigidity need to be provided to the input shaft. In order to provide the large inertia and rigidity to the input shaft by a general method, a volume of the ISD is considerably increased and therefore, the installation position or the space thereof has many restrictions.
The information disclosed in this Background of the Invention section is only for enhancement of understanding of the general background of the invention and should not be taken as an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that this information forms the prior art already known to a person skilled in the art.